


I wouldn't change a thing about you

by Theloversthedreamersandme82



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloversthedreamersandme82/pseuds/Theloversthedreamersandme82
Summary: Dottie and Hugh fluffVery short little scene





	I wouldn't change a thing about you

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from Firesign23  
Set as Hugh returns from his 'fishing trip' in season 3 'Game, Set, Murder'

Dot pulled away from Hugh and looked at him sternly. “Hugh Collins, don’t you ever do that again.”

Hugh had the decency to look abashed I’m sorry Dottie, I just needed some time to think”

“Think?” she almost shrieked “what on earth did you need to ‘think’ about for THAT amount of time?” she poked him with a sharp finger “no letters, no postcards, for all I knew you weren’t even coming back!”

“Dottie” Hugh tried to grab her hand but she shook them out of his grasp

“No Hugh, Tell me, what were you ‘thinking’ about that whole time? Because I can tell you exactly what I was thinking the whole time”

“Dottie, I was…” he saw her face and his body sagged “I was trying to think of ways to be good enough for you”

Dottie shut her mouth “You…. What?”

Hugh rubbed the back of his neck nervously “You’re too good for me Dottie. I mean I’m just a constable, I’m a protestant, I don’t have a place for us to live, I don’t even earn enough money to give you the wedding you deserve.” He swallowed nervously “I was trying to work through alternative jobs and living arrangements. I also thought that some time away from you would make me realise how much I actually needed you.” He took her hand gently “and it did. It made me realise that you are my girl Dottie, and that’s all I need to know, we will work the rest out as we go along. Please know there wasn’t a day that went past while I was away that you weren’t at the forefront of my mind.”

Dottie was stunned in to silence at this revelation. She looked him in the eyes and saw a tear threatening to spill down his cheek. “Oh Hugh!” she cried feeling quite overcome with emotion herself. “You silly boy. I will always be your girl, no matter what job you have, no matter how much money we make, no matter what my mum says about protestants.” She kissed his cheek to stop the tear that had fallen “I love you for you Hugh Collins, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you”


End file.
